Evil Lord Envy
Evil Lord Envy (イビルロード・エンヴィー) is a NPC of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She serves as one of Demiurge’s subordinates. Appearance Evil Lord Envy is a feminine-looking monster, dressed in a tight-fitting bondage outfit with a crow head. Personality Background Evil Lord Envy is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. She is a monster around level 80, who spawned in Demiurge’s realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th floor with the responsibility of guarding it. Chronology The Undead King Arc Evil Lord Envy and the other Evil Lords were in the entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. When Momonga appears, they all recognize him due to his aura. They get confused for why he is there and for why he is wearing armor and calling himself Dark Warrior. Later, Albedo appears and asks where Demiurge is. They inform that he left alongside the Dark Warrior. After confirming that the Dark Warrior is Momonga, Albedo plans to go where he is, but decides to first take a bath since she doesn’t want to shown Momonga her filthy self. The Evil Lord of Envy then suggests her to present her current attire, saying that a beautiful woman like Albedo would be best served by showing the signs of doing hard work. The other Evil Lords also supports her opinion and they are able to convince Albedo. The Emissary of the King Arc Evil Lord Envy and the other Evil Lords patrolled the grounds of the 7th floor. They encountered a Death Knight under orders from Ainz Ooal Gown to see Demiurge. The demons quickly directed it to Demiurge's dwelling. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evil Lord Envy and the other Evil Lords participated in Demiurge’s plan, Operation Gehenna. They were ordered by Demiurge to summon an army of demons in the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. Abilities and Powers Evil Lord Envy level is around level 80. She can summon an army of demons as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Like the rest of the NPCs, she is absolutely loyal to him. Even though she didn’t understood and was confused about why he was wearing an armor and calling himself Dark Warrior, she still respected his decisions. Demiurge Evil Lord Envy is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. She participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna. She summoned an army of demons in the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. Albedo Evil Lord Envy suggested Albedo to meet Momonga with her current dirty attire, saying that a beautiful woman like her would be best served by showing the signs of doing hard work. She is also afraid of her and knows that she can’t hide anything from her. Trivia * In the anime and So-bin’s artworks her head is that of a crow, but in the manga it’s possible to see a human-like face underneath the crow head. Quotes * (To Albedo): "No, I simply meant that a beautiful woman like Albedo-sama would be best served by showing the signs that you have done hard work. In the end, it will still benefit Albedo sama, no?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Nazarick